Un Año
by NightDisaster
Summary: Ahora estoy completamente sola. Ya no hay nadie a mi lado, todos se fueron, todos se alejaron de mí... O más bien, yo los alejé... No había pasado mucho desde que Mio se había ido de mi casa, yo aún me encontraba en mi cama llorando todo lo que podía. Cuando pensé que ya no tenía más lagrimas para llorar, una llamada, una simple llamada, me dijo lo contrario.


**Porque ustedes lo pidieron, del fanfic: _¿Se acabó?_ , llega la segunda parte _Un Año._**

 **Espero y les guste. :D**

 **K-On! no me pertenece.**

* * *

Un año.

Ha pasado exactamente un año desde la última vez que los ví. Ahora ya no están, y jamás volverán, se fueron para siempre.

Ahora estoy completamente sola. Ya no hay nadie a mi lado, todos se fueron, todos se alejaron de mí... O más bien, yo los alejé...

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora que no tengo a nadie conmigo? Eso lo hubiera pensado antes de alejarlos a todos, pero como todos dicen, el 'hubiera' no existe...

Los que trataban de acercarse a mí los trataba mal para que no se acercaran o simplemente los ignoraba. A los que fueron mis amigos y me conocían los empecé a ignorar, los alejé lo más que pude de mí. Y a ella, bueno, ella como quiera se alejó por todo lo que le hice.

Mi vida ya no tiene sentido, ni siquiera sé por qué sigo viviendo, no tengo motivo para vivir pero aun así lo sigo haciendo.

Desde aquel día, desde ese instante en el que me llamaron para avisarme de aquel trágico accidente que tuvieron, mi vida se derrumbó por completo, ahora si me había quedado completamente sola.

Aún recuerdo cómo reaccioné, aún recuerdo todo lo que me dijeron, lo que no recuerdo es el cómo comenzar de nuevo y tratar de ser feliz una vez más...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Un año antes._

 _No había pasado mucho desde que Mio se había ido de mi casa, yo aún me encontraba en mi cama llorando todo lo que podía. Cuando pensé que ya no tenía más lagrimas para llorar, una llamada, una simple llamada, me dijo lo contrario._

 _Contesté el teléfono que empezó a timbrar varias veces._

 _-¿Bueno?- dije con una voz ronca_

 _\- ¿Si, hablo con la Srta. Tainaka?- preguntaron del otro lado del teléfono, yo aún no sabía de quién se trataba._

 _-Sí, habla ella, ¿en qué puedo servirle?-_

 _-Perdón por las molestias pero tenemos algo importante que decirle... es acerca de su familia...-_

 _¿Mi familia? Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso, ellos no llegaron ayer ni hoy... Entonces, ¿les pasó algo?_

 _Mi corazón se aceleró y mi voz se hizo más temblorosa._

 _-S-si... ¿Pasó algo?- tenía miedo de preguntar pero lo tenía que saber._

 _-Si... Lamento decirle esto pero... Su familia sufrió un accidente en las afueras de la ciudad, en unas de las carreteras... Chocaron con un camión de carga pesada, todo se les vino encima... Yo, realmente lo lamento pero... nadie sobrevivió...-_

 _Mi corazón se detuvo. Dejé de respirar. No me podía mover, ni siquiera podía contestar._

 _¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?_  
 _Mi familia... Mi familia tuvo un... ¿un accidente...?_

 _...No...No... No,No,No!_

 _-¡NO! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Ellos están en un viaje! ¡Ellos volverán hoy! Ellos...- mi voz se quebró- ...Ellos no pueden... no pueden estar...-_

 _Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, rápidamente bajaban por mis mejillas y nada podía hacer para que se detuvieran. Simplemente las dejaba bajar, tanto como quisieran._

 _-Srta... Necesitamos que venga, para que se confirme nuevamente que son ellos, aunque, siento decirle esto pero realmente lo son. Entre sus pertenencias encontramos sus identificaciones. Por favor, venga al hospital *****. La estaremos esperando.- la voz de aquel hombre sonaba calmada pero se podía presenciar el dolor y pena que sentía hacia mí._

 _¿Qué está pasando? No, ¿por qué pasa esto? ¿Es este mi castigo por todo lo que he hecho? ¿Realmente merezco esto?_

 _No podía ir... No... No necesitaba ir a ese hospital, yo sabía que no era mi familia la que había sufrido el accidente pero... ¿Por qué mis ganas de querer ir me ganaban? Yo... Yo solo quería saber la verdad._

 _Cuando llegué solo encontré mi perdición y el comienzo de mi soledad._

 _Mi familia... Esa era mi familia, la que ahora se encontraba en esas camillas con sábanas blancas tapando su cuerpo entero..._

 _...Se acabó..._

 _Ahí mismo me eché a llorar, ¿qué más podía hacer?_

 _Nada._

 _Eso era lo único que podía hacer, además de llorar._

 _Confirmé a las autoridades y doctores que realmente era mi familia; casi ni podía hablar, se notaba en sus ojos que sentían lastima por mí pero ya ni me importaba. Ahora estaba sola en este mundo._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora mismo me encuentro en mi casa, sentada en la esquina de mi cama con la mirada perdida, no estaba pensando absolutamente nada, simplemente estaba ahí, sentada.

¿Qué es lo que ahora haría? ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

La verdad, no tengo ganas de vivir, no las tengo desde hace un año.

Entonces, ¿por qué no acabar con mi vida de una buena vez?

Sí, sería buena idea. Nadie se daría cuenta, yo lo sé, pues nadie me necesita... A nadie le importaría que yo me fuera de este mundo, de hecho, creo que les estaría haciendo un favor. Ya nadie tendrá que soportar todas mis indiferencias y molestas acciones... Sí, sería lo mejor para todos, y más para ella...

Me levanto de mi cama lentamente y sin ganas camino hacia la puerta principal de la casa... Qué solo se siente seguir viviendo aquí... Salgo de donde alguna vez fue mi dulce hogar, y, como ha sido desde algunos meses, veo una canastilla con algunos alimentos, alguien siempre me trae de comer...

No le doy importancia y empiezo a caminar hacia mi encuentro con el FIN.

Caminé por lo menos unos 15 minutos hasta que llegué a mi destino.

Qué hermoso se veía aquel barranco, su superficie era de un color verde vivo, pero su interior era oscuro, solitario, perfecto. Nadie podría saber o nadie se daría cuenta si alguien brincara allí dentro... Nadie podría encontrar a una persona que decidiera entrar para ya no salir...

Perfecto... Era simplemente perfecto para mí... Aquí y ahora terminaría todo el dolor y sufrimiento que siento.

Sonrío mientras me acerco más y más a la orilla, por fin terminaría con todo esto. Me posiciono en la esquina del barranco, mirando su interior, observando el sombrío paisaje que me espera...

Adiós amigos...  
Adiós Mugi...  
Adiós Yui... Azusa...

Adiós... Mio... Te Amo y lo seguiré haciendo aun cuando muera...

-Gomen... minna... Sayonara...- Me incliné cada vez más y más hacía la orilla para por fin morir, ya estaba a punto de caer pero...

... Una figura extrañamente familiar se abalanzó sobre mí, alejándome de la orilla, tumbándome y cayendo sobre mí...

La verdad, no le di importancia, no me importaba quién era, solo quería que me dejara para poder seguir haciendo lo que quería...

-¿Por qué me detienes? ¿No ves que ya no quiero estar aquí? ¿En este mundo cruel y vacío?- Le pregunté a la figura que seguía encima de mí. Sentí como su agarre a mi camisa se hacía más fuerte y sus sollozos más ruidosos.

A los pocos segundos sentí cómo mi mejilla ardía... Una bofetada... Ella me había dado una bofetada...

-¡Baka!- Me gritó mientras me miraba entre enojada y preocupada con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos grises.

-¿Por qué, Mio?- Mi expresión de indiferencia no había cambiado, aunque me volviera a pegar, mi expresión no cambiaría.

-Solo estoy haciendo un favor a los demás, déjame y vete... No alargues más mi sufrimiento... Déjame terminar con todo...- Volví a decir.

-¿¡Cómo me pides hacer eso!? ¡¿Cómo quieres que te deje así nada más?! ¡¿Acaso no te importa cómo me siento!?-

Ella seguía llorando, seguía sentada encima de mí apretando con sus manos mi camisa. Sus lágrimas caían en mi ropa, me dolía verla así. Tantas lagrimas bajando por su hermoso rostro...

-¿... Acaso no me amas... Ritsu?- Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa... - ¿Acaso ya no te importo? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?-

¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? ¿Qué quiere decir con todo eso?  
Más importante, ¿por qué me detiene? ¿No es esto lo que ella quiere? ¿No quiere que me vaya?

-... ¿Qué dices?... ¿No es esto lo que tú quieres? ¿¡Por qué me detienes!?- le grité, reteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos.

Ella me miró sorprendida mientras más lágrimas bajaban por su delicado rostro. A los pocos segundos vi como su expresión cambiaba a una enojada y triste a la vez.

-¡¿Quién te dijo que yo quería eso?! ¡Yo jamás te dije algo así! ¡¿Por qué tomas decisiones por ti misma?! Eres... ¡Eres una idiota, Ritsu!...-

Sus sollozos se incrementaron, ella no dejaba de llorar, no podía, las lágrimas bajaban y bajaban, su respiración era pesada y acelerada... Yo debía de hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Yo aún seguía sorprendida por todo lo que me dijo, no podía reaccionar...

Mio tapo su cara con sus manos, no dejándome verla, tratando de calmar su respiración mientras sus sollozos se debilitaban. Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-... ¿...Por qué...?...- Yo al principio no entendí su pregunta hasta que continuó- ...¿Por qué me haces esto... Ritsu?- volteé hacia otro lado

-Primero vienes... m-me enamoras... Haces lo que quieras conmigo, me das e-esperanzas de poder estar contigo... Para que al final te v-vayas... ¿Por qué? ¿Q-qué te hice para que mi hicieras todo esto?-

Sus palabras me fueron inesperadas. Mi corazón se aceleró y dejé de respirar.

Fue como si todo a mí alrededor se detuviera, se congelara.

¿Acaso escuché bien? Ella... Mio, ¿dijo que estaba enamorada de mí? Pero eso es imposible, ¿no? Ella debe de odiarme, ¿cierto? Después de todo lo que le hice, lo que dije, lo que he estado haciendo... Ella... ¿Me ama?

-¿Pero qué dices, Mio?- Pregunte de repente. -¿Acaso te estas escuchando? ¡¿Haz escuchado lo que acabas de decir?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?!-

Poco me importó haberle gritado, pues en ese momento me sentía confundida, necesitaba respuestas. Rápido. Quería saber lo que ella pensaba, lo que ella realmente sentía por mí...

Se sorprendió una vez más por mi repentina actitud. A mi parecer se asustó, no la culpo, después de unos segundos yo también me di cuenta de lo que hice... Y estaba a punto de disculparme, pero ella comenzó a hablar.

-Por supuesto que me doy cuenta de lo que digo, idiota... ¿Acaso piensas que diría esto si no lo sintiera? ¿Crees que si no me importaras no te hubiera detenido de suicidarte?... Eres una idiota, siempre lo has sido...-

Bajó su mirada, privándome de ver sus ojos que tanto me encantan, posó sus manos en mis hombros y los apretó un poco. Yo en todo momento observé sus movimientos. Y de un momento para otro, y sin que me diera cuenta, ella se inclinó hacia mí y….

… Me besó…

Sus labios eran suaves, algo salados por tantas lágrimas que derramó y temblaban levemente, pero eran prefectos. Únicos. Para cuando se alejó, yo seguía sin creer lo que había pasado. Parecía un sueño.

-Lo siento... Siento haberte abandonado todo este tiempo. No sabía qué hacer después de todo lo que había pasado… Cuando me enteré de lo que pasó con tu familia… - Me estremecí ante la repentina mención de mi familia - … Yo solo quería estar contigo y abrazarte, decirte que todo estaría bien, que estaba contigo, pero me acobardé, tenía miedo, no sabía cómo acercarme a ti una vez más. Me preocupé aún más cuando supe que no salías de tu casa para nada, me preocupaba que no estuvieras comiendo bien, así que empecé a llevarte algo de comida todos los días en una canasta… -

Era ella… Mio era la que me llevaba comida todos los días. Ella aún se preocupa por mí. ¿Por qué? No merezco su atención, su cariño, y mucho menos su amor, entonces, ¿por qué?

Mis lágrimas salieron. Todo este tiempo las estuve conteniendo, no había llorado desde hace tanto que ya no podía pararlas aunque quisiera. No podía soportarlo más, así que la abrecé y me aferré a ella como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Se tensó un poco al sentir tal cercanía, pero al sentirme temblar tanto y escucharme gimotear, no lo dudó y me acercó aún más a ella, dándome el calor que tanto extrañaba y necesitaba en ese momento.

-No volveré a dejarte nunca más, Ritsu, lo prometo, me quedaré contigo siempre, no importa qué haya pasado antes ni qué pase después, estaré aquí para ti porque te amo más que a nada… - Eso. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, lo que Mio dijo me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante una vez más. La muerte de mi familia ha sido dura, y lo seguirá siendo por más tiempo, pero con ella a mi lado, sé que todo saldrá bien, todo mejorará y yo tendré una oportunidad más para ser feliz de nuevo.

Gracias, Mio.

 ** _Te amo._**

* * *

 **Así que éste sería el final de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. :D Al final tenían que quedar juntas, es su destino. 3 Jajaja. No es tan largo como la primera parte, pero es algo(?. xD**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia para alguna historia, todo es bienvenido, aunque ya tengo una idea para mi siguiente fic que será mucho más largo... y triste también. xD**

 **Sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar en mis trabajos. :D**

 **¡Gracias!**


End file.
